Untitled~
by Silver Dragon3
Summary: My first crossover. I'm a little nervous and I'm not good at summaries


Standard disclaimers: I do not own Gundam wing or Sailormoon If I did me wouldn't's are writing fan fiction I would be I chilling in some tropical island.

Gundam wing isn't going to be in the story till. I don't know Chapter 3 or 4. Anyway I hope all you's people like it.

  
  


Untitled

(If anyone has a good idea

For a title tell me)

  
  


Usagi blinked her eyes in wonderment and longing. What she saw in the store window was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Gleaming silver and mother-of-pearl, the sunlight hitting it just right shooting out vivid colors of blue, green, silver, and soft violet. Ir was the most beautiful instrument Usagi had ever seen. The sight of it in the window brought back fond memories of her life before becoming a sailor scout. Ever since becoming a Sailor senshi she had to leave behind a big part of her life. Usagi sighed and stared longingly at the electric guitar in the display case. They would never know of her love for the electric guitar, it wouldn't be proper for a princess and future queen to play such a un-lady like instrument, so she stopped going to the lessons. Her family was quite shocked, the fact that she put up such a fight to take the lessons and had become very good, she was never late for a lesson and she practiced whenever she could. 

'Hmm . . . I wonder if I can still play? I miss it so much.' Usagi thought for a moment then she grinned 'There's only one way to find out.' Usagi looked around the mall to check and see if any of the others were around. Seeing the coast was clear she made a mad dash for the store. At the sound of the store bell the clerk behind the counter looked up. "Hey dude. What can I help you with man?" asked the clerk.

"Uh . . . I was wondering if you had a demo guitar I could strum on?"

The clerk blinked with a surprised look on his face.

"Aww, dudett I'm sorry I thought you were a dude."

"It's all right" Usagi said shrugging off the comment "Unless there's a rule against me playing the demo because I'm a girl. Is there?"

"Uh . . . no. Just one question. Why do you dress like a guy?"

Something flickered in the girl's eye's for a moment. Something akin to sadness but it was gone before it was there. It was replaced by a look of anger. 

"I really don't think that is any concern of yours."

"All right babe, come and follow me to the back."

The guy turned around not noticing the angry look that crossed over Usagi's face.

'Babe who does he think he is calling me Babe. Men, they're all pigs!'

"Okay babe here it is" the clerk turned around to come face to face with a very angry blond.

"Look . . . Dude. I do not like being called Babe or chick or any other derogative name all you men give girls do you understand?"

"No problem lady. I'm sorry ba . . . I mean lady. Really. Ugh . . . here's the room there's the guitar. The room is sound proof unless I turn the outside speaker on." The clerk wanted to get out of there. This chick . . . ugh . . . girl was starting to scare him. "Ya . . . ohhh . . . look a customer. Gotta go see ya." The clerk proceeded to dash to the font at a very fast rate.

Usagi went into the soundproof room and picked up the guitar. She preceded to play various chords to check and see if the guitar was in tune. Finding it tuned to her satisfaction she played as many songs she could remember. Usagi was grinning. It's just like riding a bike. You never forget.' Boy did she miss the feel of playing. She remembered the ability she had with the guitar how it felt like it was a part of her. She had always had this great talent of expressing her feelings through the guitar. Usagi hadn't expressed her feelings in a long time. Since that infamous night when she did kareokee. Mamo-baka had been in the hospital for two months. She hadn't heard from him since then but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last. Usagi sighed dejectedly. All those painful memories were arousing some unwanted feelings. The same feelings she had been locking away for nearly a year. It was too much to contain she needed an outlet and this was it, playing the guitar. She released all the pint up emotions and let loose. Flying on the waves of the instrument, she played. She lost track of time consumed in the feelings she was free to express.

'Dude that chick...lady has been in there for a long time. I wonder what she's doing.' the dude umm . . . thought. 'Let's have a little listen' He reached over and flipped on the switch for the outside speakers. What he heard was a bit surprising. A blast of sound filled with such emotion hit him making his senses reel. She was totally ripping on the guitar (it's a good thing) like she had been playing all her life. The soul and emotions ringing through the notes were incredible. Even though he was a beach bum wanna be, he could feel the soul coursing through the music the different emotions present in the playing. "Awesome" was the only thing he could say. He leaned over resting his arms on the counter totally consumed with the music. What he didn't know was the fact that there was a little switch marked outdoor speakers he accidentally switched on letting the music blare out into the mall. The music caught the attention of the people who were passing, who stopped to listen. In no time at all there was a rather large crowd inside and outside the store. When they asked the clerk who was playing the music he just replied "It's some girl. I don't know who she is." And left it at that. The crowd attracted the attention of a certain idol searching scout.

"Wow. Look at the huge crowd over at that music shop. Do you think a major hunky superstar who is looking for the woman of his dreams could be over there?" asked Minako excitedly

"I doubt it Mina-chan." Replied Raye

"Aww can't we find out please. It looks like there's a lot of cute guys over there."

"Ya you know what some of those guys look like . . . "

"YOUR OLD BOYFRIEND" shouted the other inners

Makoto sweat-dropped "Actually I was going to say the guys from that new rock band . . . ugh what was it again . . . damn I hate when this happens."

"What are you talking about?" questioned Ami

"Don't worry about it I'll remember it don't worry. Can we all check it out anyway?"

"Sure I don't see why not."agreed Raye

"Fine with me let's make it fast I need to study. I'm only seven chapters ahead."

Everybody sweat-dropped at that remark. And took off for the shop. When they weren't far from the store, they heard the music from the speakers.

"You know what I think that music is what's drawing the crowd." commented Makoto.

"Ya I think you're right about that." said Raye

"I wonder who is creating such great music." expressed Ami

"Why don't we find out?"

"All right Minako-chan. Let's go."

They filed through the crowd into the store and looked around to kill some time till the musician stopped playing. Minako headed over to look at the totally cool looking drums and percussion they had. Makoto looked around not knowing what to look at that's when she saw the guy playing in the bass guitar section.

"Wow a cute guy" she said and made a beeline for bass guitar section.

Ami looked around and spotted the keyboard. It kind of reminded her of her computer. 

'I wonder if it's hard to play' Ami decided to find out and walked over to the keyboards. Raye went over to the lyrics and music corner.

By the time the unknown musician stopped Makoto, Minako, and Ami were immersed in the instruments they were fooling with. They regretfully walked away from them when they were signaled over by Raye. 

"Hey look he's coming out." announced someone in the crowd

~*~*Usagi's P.O.V~*~*

  
  


'Ahh that's what I needed. I feel like a whole new person. So at peace with who I am.' Usagi opened the door to the soundproof room and proceeded to have a heart attack.

"What the hell?' Usagi murmured. She was surrounded by people who were all staring at her. "What's going on?" she questioned. 

"We were listening to your music. You're good." commented one of the people. 

"Ya you were great."

"Totally awesome"

Usagi was stunned people started throwing compliments left and right. Some asked for her autograph while commenting on how famous she could become. Usagi was over whelmed. She just stood there in shock not really processing what was going on. She was still a little out of it when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. After she turned around Usagi was met with four faces, she knew very well.

"USAGI" shouted the inners confused thought's running through there heads. While the only thought going through Usagi's mind was.

'Aww shit! How am I going to explain this?'

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hi everyone I hope you like Chapter 1 of this Untitled story. Which reminds me. I need help with coming up with a title for the story, and names for the Gundam band and the Sailor's band. I'll give a prize to whoever comes up with the best name. And another thing this is going to be a major song fic. I'm gonna try and have a song in every chapter so if you ppls could tell me your favorite song and who the artist is I'll try to get it into my story. Love Ya all. JA till next time. SD


End file.
